The Inuyasha Game Show
by Inu'stravels
Summary: What happened when I get bored so i decide to do something totally weird? well find out
1. Chapter 1

**The Inuyasha Game Show! **

**inspiered by teenageD.A **

**Hi again its me! lol Well after reading a funny story from teenage D.A i got an idea to do a Inuyasha game show! Alost all the Inuyasha characters and One game Host read and find out!**

**-----------------------(A/N: yeah yeah i don't own any of them)**

**Day 1: It begins**

**"Kagome! phone!"said her mother**

**"coming, come on Inuyasha" she said as she made her way down stairs**

**"Hello Mrs.Higarashi and of corse Inuyasha"said a womens voice**

**"Gasp. how do you know about Inuyasha?"**

**"WELL DUH,I know you cause you are gonna be in the next game show called 'Love It Or Die"laughs wait no its called "Love It or Hate It' sorry i just got caught up in the moment...anyway I want you and Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku and Sesshy and Rin to come too but don't worry Sesshy and Rin are already with me...so I guess...You don't need to bring them...uhh...er...anyway meet me at the School"Inuyasha looked at Kagome**

**"Uhhhh...ok?"**

**"Ok...well...er...see you there"the woman hanged up as Kagome looked at the phone **_What the hell?_

**At The School**

**"You took long enough ...gezzz"she woman looked at them she had brown hair down to her 'butt' and silvery pale eyes**

**"Feh' what ever lets get this over with"said Inuyasha**

**"All In good time lets go"she turned**

**"Wait...whats your name?"asked Kagome**

**"Kanata"Said Kanata as they walked away**

**They Finally made it to a building and walked inside**

**"Welcome to the game show!"she said Taking Inuyasha and Kagome into a room where Sango and Miroku and Sesshy and Rin were**

**"I got them I knew you'd take to damn long"said Kanata laughing**

**"Feh' how dare you talk about my Kagome like that"he said very loudly**

**"Inuyasha careful what you think you might just say it outloud here**

**"Oh INUYASHA!I LOVE YOU SO" said Kagome almost acting drunk**

**"What The hell?"Inuyasha yelped**

**"Inuyasha!Hold me!"she said gabing Inuyasha and kissing him**

**"Oh...yeah and Humans kinda act drunksweat drop"**

**"I feel kinda dizzy"said Inuyasha after Kagome kissed him and she fell over laughing talking about a monkey(i know im weird)**

**"Ah! well sence your a half demon it affects you and I drugged Sesshy"everyone looked over to Sesshy who was Laughing at the wall saying it was funny**

**"Sango MY LOVE!" said Miroku who was sitting on some kind of a chair laughing at nothing looking at Sangos well you know**

**"Anyway...er...lets go and get ready for the show"said Kanata trying to ignore the disturbing things that were happening**

**1 hour later...**

**"WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG!" yelled a displeased Kanata looking at the half-drunk people**

**"HEY WHATS UP!"said Kagome who was in Inuyashas clothes and Inuyasha was wearing Sangos and Mirokus wearing Kagomes outfit and Sangos wearing Mirokus outfit**

**"...Lets begin the show!"Said a Freaked out Kanata as she slowly made her way to the door**

**----------**

**I know that was probably the weirdest thing you've ever seen but you need to read more before u truly understand whats happening plez review **


	2. Day two

**-------------**

**Day 2: The specail Appearance**

**"WHY ME!" screamed Kanata as she walked out of the room **

**"Hey-hey Inuyasha! remember The last tv show we went on?Her name was dr.Max?"said Kagome laughing**

**"Yes and I also rememeber how she tied me to a poll naked and left me there in a fucking room with some fucking gays and some girl fans!"**

**"Yeah you better be happy about what happened after that"said Sango laughing her ass off**

**Flash back...**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Yelled Inuyasha suddenly you can hear the snapping of fingers and Inuyasha found himself back in the show**

**"Inuyasha next time don't be such an ass"said Kagome outloud**

**End Flash back**

**"sweat drop Yeah "said Inuyasha **

**They then heard the clapping of hands and they looked to Kanata**

**"Hello its time to go on please change back into your clothes"she directed them after they changed of corse to a waiting room where (they aren't that drunk anymore by the way) they waited to be called on**

**On Stage**

**"Hello and welcome to Love it or Hate it,Today we have a specail guest with us I would like to call out Thr Inuyasha gang"and with that a person shoved them on stage**

**"Hey YOU BASTARD! HEY DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!"**

**"Inuyasha fucking SIT!" she yelled as his face met the ground**

**"Why'd you do that?"**

**"Inuyasha met MR.GROUND! SIT SIT SIT!" she yelled the Viewers went crazy**

**"Woah ok you two"Said Kanata**

**"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!"said Kagome**

**"Opps...did I just say that!"said Kagome her rage just got out of control **

**"Anyway...Lets call out Sesshy and Rin"Kanata kinda sounded mad**

**"What now!"said Sesshy as they forced him and Rin onto the stage**

**"Well join the game"said Kagome glaring at everyone it scared everyone**

**"Anyway lets begin everyone take a seat"Kanata said in a demanded tone everyone sat down**

**"Ok well this is a testing game"said Kanata**

**"And in this game we will test your luck!"said kanata as she clapped her hands thus making Kagome nude**

**"WHAT THE HELLLLL YOU STUPID WHORE!"yelled a extremly pissed off Kagome,Kanata clapped her hands again Kagome was now standing before Inuyasha and was tied to a chair**

**"Inuyasha?"asked Kanata**

**"Y-yes?"he said not taking his glance off of Kagome,Kanata clapped her hands**

**"OH NO NOT AGAIN!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"screamed Inuyasha as he was In a room tied to a poll with nothing but gay guys**

**"KAGOME!" he yelled**

**"Now we have a surprise guest...Please welcome DR.MAX!"she then let dr.Max enter**

**"Hi Kanata I see you have Inuyasha in a great place"Dr.max said**

**"Well lets play a game and its all about honesty"said Kanata clapping her hands making everything go back to normal**

**"Kagome"Kanata called Kagome over**

**"Now I'm gonna ask you some questions and you have no choice but to answer honestly"Kagome nodded**

**"What do you think about Inuyasha?"**

**"He can be a jerk but I know I'll always love him forever"Kagome tried to stop herself**

**"And I just Hope that I could kill that kik-bitch cause shes trying to steal my man!"Kagome yelled**

**"KA-GO-ME?"said Inuyasha **

**"THATS RIGHT I SAID IT I WISH KIK-BITCH COULD DIE AND I COULD BE THE ONE TO KILL HER" (WHAHAHAHAHA DIE KIKYO! OR KIK-BITCH!WHAHAHAHAHA)**

**"Kanata,Can I ask Inuyasha a question?"asked Dr.Max as Kanata nodded**

**"Inuyasha did you enjoy the last trap I put you in?"**

**"HELL NO YOU BITCH!" snapping of fingers(Inuyasha is now in a hot tub with a gay Miroku)**

**Tune In tommorrow to find out what happens to the others and find out what happens to Inuyasha until tommorrow good bye"and with that the show ended Kanata and Dr.Max went back stage to go and eat shit like candy**

**"CANDY! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I LIKE COKE!" said some crazy chick**

**"I LIKE CHEESE!AND CANDY!" said some freaky ass dude runing past us **

**"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Kanata**

**---------------------**

**This wasn't one of my best chapters but yeah anyway review me and tell me what you think should happen to inu and the others i need a good idea until next time bye! I would like to dedicate this to teenageD.A she is dr.max in this story thanks you for the inperation**


	3. Day three dadays visit

**Day three:Daddys visit**

**"Hello and welcome back! I'm sitting here with Dr.Max"**

**"Hi Kanata what are we gonna do today before we let the guests come on out?"**

**"Its a syrprise but SOMEBODYS daddy isn't gonna be happy and by the way Inuyasha is still in the hot tub with a gay Miroku and he tied down but we aren't letting gay Miroku do anything to him...yet"**

**Mean While...**

**"Wheres Inuyasha!"said Kagome pacing back and forth**

**"Calm down Kagome it's not like they'd let anything happen"said Sango**

**"Yeah and if she lets gay Miroku shivers at thoughtDO anything to Inuyasha...well lets not get into that"said the monk with pale skin**

**"You don't look so good"said Sango walking over to him **

**"But If Inuyasha in danger what will we do!"(Kagome basicly freaks out like this for awhile and Kanata walks in)**

**"Hello all"she said grabbing everyones attenetion**

**"WHERES MY INUYASHA!"screeched Kagome holding onto Kanatas top (black trench coat and red top and jeans)**

**"Calm down crazy one"Kanata joked**

**"BITCH TELL ME!" she yelled**

**"He's fine...cough"Kanata then left them there in silence**

**Mean While with a Gay Monk...**

**"Inuyasha!"said G.Miroku (g.miroku gay miroku)**

**"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MEE!"he yelped**

**Mean While with Shippo and Parents**

**"You mean Inuyasha and the others have been taken!"yelled a voice**

**"Calm down dear"said another (I know Alot of ppl get told to calm down)**

**"But He is our son!"said the angry voice**

**"Hey whats this?"said Shippo as he pressed the 'on' button on the tv**

**"Hello and welcome back,Inuyasha must be having a interesting time"said Kanata**

**"Now lets Take another look"Laughed Dr.Max**

**"Ok!"said Kanata as the big screen in the studio lit up thus showing Inuyasha and g. Miroku 'hitting' it off**

**"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME ,WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU KANATA I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"yelled Inuyasha**

**"Oh My GOD!" yelled the angry voice as he went off and threw up in the bathroom **

**"Oh my dear Husband"said Inuyashas mother (omg shocker! lol not really)**

**"Oh Kanata "laughed dr.Max**

**"Now lets bring out two people Kagome Higarashi and Kikyo or as Kagome says Kik-bitch!" boos come out for kikyo but applause comes for Kagome**

**"You Bitch! how dare you insult me"said Kikyo**

**"Oh Bitch please"said Kagome**

**"Bring it on "finished Kagome**

**"I will bitch"said a charging Kikyo**

**"You stupid little slut Inuyasha hates you your dead!"said Kagome ripping her kumono **

**"Well thats fucking interesting He leaves you for me!"yelled Kikyo**

**"YOU FUCKING SLUT!" screamed Kagome punching her then rolling on top of her and beating the crap out of her**

**"YOUR PUNCH SOUL COLLECTORSPUNCH WON'T FUCKINGPUNCH SAVE YOU NOW BITCH!"yelled Kagome**

**"Kagome catch"said Dr.Max throwing her sword (where the sword came from I don't know)**

**"Thanks " as she almost finished the job **

**"Dr.Max do you want to take over?"asked Kagome**

**"Sure!"Dr.Max stood up and finished her off**

**"Yeah bitch now whos dying!"Dr.Max yelled proud of herself**

**Mean while...**

**"Husband Look Kagome won the battle and she did it all for dear Inuyasha"said a happy mother**

**"Yes I thought she would,lets go get our son"he turned to Shippo**

**"You stay here"**

**"Ok"nodded Shippo as the two left.**

**--------------------**

**well that was weird i know i know but plez review anyway i need really good ideas plez send me some bye**


End file.
